Modern Communication
by Biscuit50
Summary: What would happen if LG & ME used multiple methods of communication to improve their ... communication? Slightly whimsical approach to the continuing saga.
1. Chapter 1

Own nothing, Buffalo Pictures owns Doc Martin. Merely playing around with these characters for a short while. Kind of an alternate universe version of Season 3 events … these move along more easily and playfully than the ones which actually unfolded in the series.

**Modern Communication**

Louisa looked at her computer screen, as she sat in front of it, about to grade a few papers, but procrastinating by checking her email first. Then she clicked the New Message button:

From: Louisa G.

Subj: Running By

Caught a glimpse of you today as you ran past. Were you on your way to saving someone, or just hurrying to keep your groceries from melting? I assume you indulge in all sorts of frozen delights … like many flavors of ice cream? What's your favorite flavor?

From: Martin E.

Reply to: Running By

Thank you. No, it was more the former than the latter. There was a minor emergency, so they said, at the shop up the hill from the school. The minor emergency turned out to be … well, it doesn't matter, since I wasn't really required, was I? For the record, I don't consume much ice cream. The fat content goes right to the arteries, and the sugar, well sugar is bad for us on so many levels. I can't really say that I have a favorite flavor.

Louisa: So I guess you won't be offering me any man-made confectionary treats, then? Only the natural kind? Fruits? Kind words? Sweet nothings whispered in my ears?

Martin: I'm not sure I take your point. I wouldn't want to offer you something that would endanger your health, would I? I like you the way you are. At your age, you don't want to be consuming empty calories. Optimum nutritional value should be your watchphrase.

Louisa: Ow. That age comment really hurts, Martin. Why do you write/say such things? It was only softened by the previous comment: you like me the way I am. Let's explore that, shall we? Exactly what do you like about me? Even a short list will really make my day.

Martin: I didn't mean anything specific by it. There's no specific list.

Louisa, to herself as she read the the email … some people do not get it, do they? On the other hand, he did respond …

Next day

Again, Louisa initiates an email to Martin.

Louisa: I may be feeling the need for a home visit from my doctor. If I'm not mistaken, I believe the time I will require said visit will be about 6:00 this evening. Do you think he'll come, I mean, stop by?

Martin: Well, if he's at all responsible, he'll show up. I mean, it's his job. On a more serious note, we should consider having you register with a different doctor. For medical/ethical reasons, I cannot see you personally and remain your GP, except in emergency situations.

Louisa: Ever the ethical doctor. Thank you, Martin, for keeping us on an ethically balanced plane. Now, back to the dark side … in any case, I wouldn't want him to feel obligated or only come out of a sense of professional duty. To reduce the inconvenience, I think I'll offer him dinner in the garden, if the weather permits.

Martin: Your GP may have to examine you. Is that better done in the garden or … somewhere more private?

Louisa: I'll be sure all private areas are prepped, ready for personal inspection, I mean, examination.

Martin gulped as he read her last email. He was very glad their correspondence was completely private and that Pauline did not have access to his email account.

Martin: See you at 6:00.

Louisa: I'll be ready and waiting. Oh, and I'll make sure I provide some nutritionally adequate dinner selections.

Martin: Thank you.

Next day

Early the next morning, just after arriving back at this surgery, changing clothes and whilst enjoying his second espresso and catching up on his emails, Martin took the email initiation plunge.

Martin: Thank you for dinner and a lovely evening. I can't remember when I've enjoyed an evening in anyone else's company more.

Louisa: No, thank you for a lovely home visit. I feel so relieved to know that you enjoyed yourself. I may need to consult with you again in the future. I almost feel a tickle at the back of my throat. Perhaps you will want to check it out?

Martin: No patient in the village, even one who is not my actual patient any longer, should suffer from a wayward tickle. Consider it done. I'll stop round later to examine you thoroughly.

Several hours later, Martin stopped by. Louisa let him in. When the door closed behind him, Martin put his arms around her, pulled her in for a full body to body hug, tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"No sign of the tickle, then? Glad you survived that medical scare," said Martin. "Perhaps you need me to examine you for other reasons?"

"Since you put it like that, Doctor, I think you probably should, just to be on the safe side," said Louisa conspiratorily. "Perhaps we should go upstairs so as to not be impede your examination … I will say, I'm enjoying the level of attention I'm getting from our local GP, whether he's my actual doc of record or not."

Next day

Louisa: I have a question for you. Do you ever work out at the Leisure Center? You're always going on and on about a healthy lifestyle, etc., but I never see you either swimming there (or at the beach), nor do I see you working out, nor do you appear to have any sort of cardio program. What kind of exercise regimen do you recommend?

Martin: Thank you for asking. As you must have suspected due to my extreme patience with my patients, I meditate and complete a full yoga workout every morning, prior to Pauline's arrival. It keeps me limber and focused, reduces my stress and improves my posture. Since I regard the body as a temple, I try not to pollute mine with any appalling influences, such as alcohol, or fatty foods, that sort of thing.

Louisa: But surely you've read about the studies concluding that a glass of red wine each day helps reduce stress and heart disease? Even I've read about these things, and it's the main reason I indulge each day. I consider it a critical part of my stress reducing routine. And thanks, I had no idea about your whole yoga thing. May I join you? What do you wear when you're doing it?

Martin: Well, if you must know, I wear yoga pants and a vest. If you really want to join me, I suppose you could, although you'll be a huge distraction to me, because I'll want to watch you doing your stretching … yoga will then have other pleasures for me besides the normal ones. But if you'd like us to establish more physical activities that we can do together, we could go for walks, I could even be persuaded to ride a bicycle (I think). It's unlikely I'll take up surfing … can't see myself in a wetsuit, no matter what you say. By the way, that whole red wine debate is pure fluff, concocted no doubt by the French to increase consumption of their wines.

Louisa: Ummm. Loving the thought of you in yoga pants, doing some stretches. Come to think of it, I could also well enjoy the sight of you out of the pants, still doing the stretches … Namaste.

Early afternoon, same day

Martin: Would you like me to prepare dinner tonight? I'm happy to cook something for us.

Louisa: That would be great. Thank you. Can I bring anything?

Martin: Just your lovely self. See you at 6:00.

Louisa arrived at Fern Cottage, with some flowers in a small vase. The kitchen table was already set, and the house smelled good from whatever it was he prepared. Martin wore an apron over his suit, as he stirred something in a pot on the cooker. Louisa walked up behind him and gave him a big hug, which made him jump just a bit (he didn't hear her let herself in).

"Can I just tell you something?" she asked. "I love that we're beginning to communicate a little more frequently and a little more easily. Don't you feel we're moving along at a better pace?"

"I won't argue with you, Louisa" said Martin. "I don't communicate with many friends via email, except maybe Chris Parsons, and he's a professional colleague as much as anything. But using email to send you a quick note now and again … well, it has been kind of fun. Plus I love the thought of you sitting in your office, reading my emails and feeling a connection that only we know about, no one else."

"I know. I love that too," Louisa confessed. "It's almost like having a secret life that no one knows about, because here in the village everyone sees everyone else all the time. The supposition is that we all communicate on the surface, and not by other means. Maybe we should start texting."

"Once step at a time. Besides my fingers are large and my mobile's keys are small. Texting for any amount of time will be trying in the extreme," said Martin.

"Well, just trying to stay in the spirit of things. I love that we're both stepping outside our comfort zones to explore how else we can communicate and be together," Louisa said. "The more time I spend with you, the more time I want to spend with you. How do you suppose that happens?"

"I'll agree with you there. Neither of us seems to have reached our limit yet, although I fear we may at some point," said Martin a bit ominously. "I don't want to wear out my welcome. Yet, that is."

"I'll send up a warning flare when you cross that line. Now, what's for dinner?" Louisa laughed.

He loved it when she laughed. These precious moments, when they were together, not interrupted by the villagers and their idiotic complaints, were more valuable than anything else in their lives at the moment.

A few days later

Louisa comes up with another thought, and immediately shoots off an email to Martin.

Louisa: Since you are a governor of the school, perhaps I should solicit your support of my next project. If you'd like to stop by later, I will tell you all about it.

Martin: I think you should know that whatever you're proposing should be carefully thought out, with all quantitative and qualitative issues carefully articulated and weighted, cost benefit analyses prepared, etc. I don't like to waste my time on half-baked proposals.

Louisa: I was about to lob the word buzzkill at you, but in fact, your demands, I mean requests, are not unreasonable. I will endeavor not to waste your (or anyone else's) time with my ideas. I should point out that if it turns out that you like my idea, and even support it, that in and of itself could start the Portwenn rumor mill churning.

Martin: So what exactly is your idea?

Louisa: I know you're not really into immediate gratification … so I'm going to make you wait until I see you. Wouldn't want to soften the impact.

Martin, as he read those words and to himself, "Rubbish, Louisa. I'm no different from any other man in this regard. I could get used to some immediate gratification, if only it presented itself from time to time."


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing, Buffalo Pictures owns Doc Martin. Merely playing around with these characters for a short while. Kind of an alternate universe version of Season 3 events … these move along more easily and playfully than the ones which actually unfolded in the series.

**Modern Communication**

Chapter Two

"Immediate gratification … what a concept," thought Louisa to herself, as she began gathering thoughts into memos and spreadsheets with facts and figures. Her basic concept was to improve the school's educational profile by a multi-step platform: raising awareness of school, promoting better grant acceptance, and improving its social network profile. The collateral benefits would also improve the school's visibility, and hopefully, lead to more funds to improve capital intensive programs, like better technology and more specialized instructors, etc.

The delayed gratification would come in subsequent years, when better educated students could create local jobs and economic benefits, thus obviating the need to leave for the big city.

"Pretty sure, however, that that isn't what Martin is thinking about at the moment," she chuckled to herself. "I guess I better get creative with some good info graphics and other proof showing the multi-pronged approach to creating school awareness, etc. I do so love a project."

She also set about fine tuning her business plan for the project, knowing she'd receive a thorough vetting from the fine doctor.

When Martin arrived, he wasn't really expecting a fully baked plan. As he had confessed in times past, he often didn't understand half of the stuff Louisa said. And while she had clearly been the most passionate and articulate "head" candidate, her business presentation skills would likely require some input and refinement from him." After all," he reasoned, "this is why she consulted him, wasn't it?"

Louisa, however, was not without her own agenda. Yes, she consulted him because he was one of the governors. Yes, she wanted him because he was a smart, informed member of the community. Yes, she wanted him … well, really, that's where it all started, wasn't it?

She wanted him. On her side, in her house, backing her up, sitting at her table, offering her advice, listening to her plans …

With no alcohol consumption to lubricate the social aspect of their meeting, she was forced to endure his unfiltered, blurted out commentaries.

Regarding raising awareness of the school, Martin offered that everyone in Portwenn already knew about the school. "Why raise awareness? What's the goal? For that matter, what's the profile? What's the point?"

"Martin, please review the entire plan before dismiss it as unworthy," Louisa asked civilly, as she watched him pour over the binder.

He muttered but kept reading, circling portions with a pen, questioning her ideas, her direction, etc. In fact, this was the feedback she sought. Although, in truth, she would have preferred the whole experience to be a little less clinical and a lot more personal. She really did value his opinion, just wished it could be delivered with a smidgen of tact.

But that wouldn't be Martin, would it?

While he read, she kept herself busy by setting the table and laying out their dinner. As they ate, they had a new topic of conversation: her plan. Talking during dinner was another new experience. In the past, they had eaten in relative silence because why talk when you can just … eat. She actually like talking during dinner, but realized that Martin was not naturally loquacious. The artificial constraint of discussing the plan created a sense of purpose that did appeal to Martin.

"Louisa, although I realize I just read your plan, you were right to make me read the whole before commenting. Is your overall goal to make this the best primary school in the country?" he asked. "Because if you achieve the goals you state, I think you're going to be recognized as one of the successes of the country's public education system. That would be no small achievement."

Martin went on, "That said, however, there are a few things which need to be tightened up before moving forward. The cost benefit analysis lacks a few data points, such as direct benefits on a per student basis, clearly articulated. You seem to have the cost side well explained. "

"You're right," exclaimed Louisa. "I haven't fully articulated the benefits of my program … for the governors of the school."

"What governors' benefits? Who cares about the governors? Louisa, you're not making any sense," said Martin with no small amount of frustration and slight confusion. "You need to focus on what's really important here."

"And that is why I asked you to review the program. Now I will begin articulating all of the benefits which will accrue to you personally so you can test my analysis personally," said Louisa as she came around to his side of the table, pulled out his chair and sat on his lap. "You see, in your case, the benefits are tactile … stress relieving (I hope), and well, back to my premise of yesterday, of being somewhat immediate."

"Louisa, you are changing the subject," Martin observed, although he didn't actually stop her rather enjoyable actions. "In fact you are …" and suddenly, he forgot his own train of thought.

It would appear the discussion portion of the evening was now officially over, since neither one of them was actually talking, being much more engaged in other activities of a mutually beneficial nature.

Next day

On a study break, mid-morning, Louisa posted an email.

Louisa: So Martin, I would like your other official commentaries on my plan by week's end. I'd like to present it on Monday unless it has major deficiencies which need to be corrected.

Martin: I believe I can offer you my full feedback by then. On another note, thank you for dinner, as well as the post-dinner entertainment. I suggest in the future, if you wish me to actually do work, I need to be uninterrupted because I cannot fend off your (very endearing) advances."

Louisa: Are you implying that I made all the moves?

Martin: Well, yes. Not that I minded. But as I say, if you wish me to do a job, we might need to have separate venues or perhaps impose a schedule of the evening's activities (1 hour project review, 1 hour dinner, 2 hours non-project activities … etc.). If we have a basic understanding of our priorities, we'll get more accomplished and some of the parties will not worry that we're letting the other parties down.

Louisa: OK, that's really weird. While I don't object to establishing priorities, punching a time clock is really over thinking efficiency, in my opinion. But let me state for the record: you didn't let me down at all. In fact the reverse. I believe I got more than I expected and I must say I enjoyed all that you gave.

Martin: Well, as long as I'm not letting you down. I take my responsibilities seriously.

Louisa: As well you should. It is the main reason I consulted you first. I may need to turn my attention to the other governors.

Martin: That's not funny.

"But it is," she thought. "It's very funny to think of him worrying about prioritizing, scheduling, making lists. When will he learn?"


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing, Buffalo Pictures owns Doc Martin. Merely playing around with these characters for a short while. Kind of an alternate universe version of Season 3 events … these move along more easily and playfully than the ones which actually unfolded in the series.

**Modern Communication**

Chapter Three

Being the man of science that he was and frankly, being the man that he was, Martin would not be outdone by Louisa in a technical field. Once they began communicating via email, he had to agree that it added a dimension that he had not anticipated to their communications. It facilitated intimacy faster than their usual verbal stumbling and/or mis-timings, it allowed him a greater measure of control (he somehow had more ability to not push "send" than he did to restrain his blurting out awkward, insensitive comments), and Louisa seemed to like him more. Thus, the happy result was he was getting more action.

Positive Reinforcement Works, the headlines in his mind proclaimed. Or something like that.

Meanwhile, Louisa too was having a similar epiphany, and benefitting from the same result stream that Martin was.

"So if the results are this good when we're communicating a little better, can they be amplified by even more technology, toys, tools," they each thought to themselves.

Louisa was contemplating a blog or Facebook or Twitter. Martin was thinking about ipads and a skype-like interface to … no, that wouldn't work, would it?

Honestly, how do you put these two together and create friction, sustained tension, sweet resolution and do it all over again? It really was a mystery. But back to the tale at hand.

As she was checking email, again, she composed an email to Martin.

Louisa: Why do fools fall in love? That song has been replaying in my head all day long. I'm not sure why, but it has. Does that ever happen to you?

Martin: Louisa, I'm at work. This is potential conversation for later on. I will say: obsessive repetitive song-playing-in-your-head could be a sign of several conditions. Perhaps you should stop listening to silly popular music, or unplug from your ipod or whatever it is you listen to.

Louisa: Martin, work with me here. I'm offering a lighthearted comment on feeling good, even happy, and being with you … all in the same sentence. I don't know about you, but for myself, I'm enjoying "us" a lot more lately.

Martin: Louisa, who is the "fool" in the "fools fall in love" scenario? Because are you saying you're a fool? I think you're being a little hard on yourself. If I'm the fool, then I think you're being a little hard on me. If we're fools together, then it sounds like another medical condition that requires further examination.

Louisa, to herself, "Why do I love this man? We're like junior high school kids caught in a Jane Austen plot … of course, the successful lovers in Jane Austen were very passionate, weren't they? So that's not such a bad analogy. And when we finally do get together and Martin lets his guard down, he is incredibly passionate. So all in all, I guess there may be hope."

Louisa: Martin, I so hope you are being playful. This is one of the benefits of email … I can only imagine that you are making a joke and I'm assuming you are. One thing: I'm glad you prefer to write sans emoticons. I personally cannot stand them, and think they are dumbing down today's written words.

Martin: I guess you better explain emoticons to me before I slip up and use them … whatever they are. I'd hate to step in it by mistake.

Louisa: You know, those smiley faces people put in emails to denote what they are thinking.

Martin: You must be confusing me with one of your other email correspondents … because the chances of me ever resorting to using a smiley face to connote anything I'm thinking, even an actual happy thought, are nil.

Louisa: That's my point. I can't ever imagine you doing such a thing, but to be clear, I'm saying I can't stand them anyway, so we're in agreement. I'm often feeling smiley, but I'd rather convey that in person, or in fully written out words, as opposed to using a trite little picture. It seems intellectually lazy to use such a device. I wouldn't want to be accused of being intellectually lazy. That might hurt.

Martin: You are a lot of things, but even I wouldn't accuse you of intellectual laziness. In fact, the reverse. You have lots of intellectual curiosity. I believe that's part of why we get along so well. We share the trait of curiosity – even if our interests diverge.

Louisa: Martin, I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me. I can think of all sorts of subjects in which I have an interest. Perhaps we could set up a private Explorers Club, just the two of us?

Martin: It's not much of a club if it's just the two of us, is it? But I suppose it would be exclusive. And truthfully, there's no one else I'd rather be members of an exclusive club with than you (oh that was dreadful sentence construction … how do you feel on formal grammatical rules applying in email?).

Louisa: Two nice things said to me in one set of email exchanges. I think I may swoon from delight.

Martin: I'd say I'd be right over, but as I said before, I'm working. Swooning is another condition that may require professional attention on my part. For my intellectual pursuits, I believe I will be conducting my own personal exploration … of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Own nothing, Buffalo Pictures owns Doc Martin. Merely playing around with these characters for a short while. Kind of an alternate universe version of Season 3 events … these move along more easily and playfully than the ones which actually unfolded in the series.

**Modern Communication**

Chapter Four

"So Martin, what do you think about Facebook? Should I do a Facebook page?" asked Louisa.

"That's pure rubbish, Louisa, and you should know better than anyone else," replied Martin. "All kinds of psychos and weirdos cruise the internet looking for beautiful, vulnerable women in hopes of conducting nefarious activities …" Here he was cut off by Louisa laughing at him.

"Martin, how you manage to combine an actual complimentary thought – that I'm beautiful (and yes, I'll take a compliment where I can get it) – with a bizarre observation about all humanity being reduced to psychos and weirdos, never mind nefarious activities … you're positively medieval in your outlook sometimes. No, maybe that's overstating. Victorian perhaps," as she rethought her position.

"You're being a little hard on me," Martin complained. "I mean, you asked my advice about Facebook, and I offered my opinion, and suddenly I'm the bad guy. That's not completely fair. And I'm neither medieval nor Victorian … as much as I am a man concerned about his beautiful girlfriend and her public image."

Louisa was touched. "Girlfriend? That's a little be understated for what we are, isn't it? But don't be offended, I'll take it as a reasonable characterization. Because then that makes you my boyfriend, right? Come on, Martin. Don't these labels strike you as funny? I think they're funny because we're not boys and girls, on one hand, it doesn't seem serious enough, we're more exclusive than that, I think but we're also not married or engaged … we're in limbo here. Where are we going with this relationship?"

Martin gulped, and stared into her wide open eyes, as he held her on his lap. "I think it's a little early in our relationship to be discussing marriage. I will concede that I don't wish to be with anyone other than you. Somehow, around you I'm a different person … a little bit better, I think, than I am around others. For some reason, I wish to make more of an effort when I'm with you. I can't explain it other than that."

"Thank you, Martin, for telling me that," Louisa said. "You know, you're right. I've noticed your kindler, gentler self with me and I can tell you're making an effort. I also know it's very private, this side of you. You don't really share it with anyone else, so I'm flattered. I guess I should acknowledge that and not take you and your better behavior for granted. It does make me want you even more …"

And with that, she kissed him soundly, and he responded in kind. Once again, communication, even the old fashioned kind (talking), was proving beneficial. Who knew?

"I won't deny that when I think of the future, I think of us being together," Martin said. "I like it when we're doing the simpler things we like doing together. Maybe we should think about getting more uninterrupted time together. Maybe we should take a vacation away from here together."

"Wow, where did that come from?" Louisa laughed. "I'd love to. Where shall we go?"

"I've never been one for much vacationing, I suppose," conceded Martin. "Where would you like to go? What would you like to do? The main thing I guess is to go while you're on school break. Are you more of a sun/beach kind of person or a mountains/hiking kind of person or a sightseeing historical sites kind of person? I'm relatively open to any of these, as long as certain hygienic standards for the hotel are met."

"I'm overwhelmed at these choices. On first blush, I'd say, let's get a little sun/surf somewhere. Swimming is good exercise, and it would be nice to go somewhere warm. Do they make suits with shorts? Seriously, Martin, would you really consider a beach vacation?" Louisa asked. "I'm pretty fair, so I need to put on lots of sunscreen, but I love to swim and snorkel, and going someplace with a little nightlife could be fun and exotic for us."

"Great. Melanoma-inducing sun bathing. Can't think of anything I'd enjoy more," Martin complained.

"No, you're not backing out of this. Now that you've opened this Pandora's box, I'm going exploring," said Louisa. "How about the Grand Cayman Islands or someplace like Belize? There's supposed to be great diving/snorkeling there, lovely beaches and some good nightlife. It could be fun." Louisa was already envisioning swimming from relatively private beaches, going for long walks, etc. "Besides, I bet you look wonderful in bathing trunks. In fact, I'm getting hot just thinking about relaxing on a beach with the hottest guy there."

Despite the fact that he never thought of himself as "hot," Martin blushed at this spontaneous comment. "Do you really think I'm hot?" he asked. "Because I think I might be characterized as kind of imposing or something, but I'm not really hot in the traditional sense, Louisa. I mean, thank you for the compliment, but I'm concerned that at some point, when you wake up and realize I'm nothing like "hot," you'll be sorely disappointed."

"Martin, I can honestly say, you're absolutely the hottest man I've ever been with. I've never had a lover as skilled as you, and so, if I want to call you hot, I will. Besides, analytically speaking, you fill many hot criteria: you have tremendous presence, you're skilled on so many levels, you have gorgeous eyes, I love your short hair, your impeccable grooming, the things you can do with your mouth when you're not talking, you're strong, you have a lot of stamina, if you know what I mean … yes, on all fronts, you score scorchin' on my hot-o-meter," Louisa explained.

Martin was even more embarrassed when she put it like that, even though he was secretly pleased. He knew how he felt about her and his body reacted involuntarily, whether he articulated it or not. Louisa enjoyed paying him a compliment. She knew the whole conversation was making him uncomfortable, which was fun all by itself.

"You're enjoying this far too much for your own good," Martin whispered into her ear, as he hugged her tightly. "I'll try and exercise good manners and say thank you. I just don't want to let you down."

"Well, take care of business and you won't," Louisa whispered back.

Later as they lay in bed talking further about possible vacation spots, they also thought of the Greek islands, or possibly the coast of Turkey. Greece was a strong possibility, since it wasn't that far. The snorkeling wasn't that great for reefs but the beaches were supposed to be fantastic, but it had better nightlife options than Turkey, so they had heard. And since they didn't vacation very often, they decided to make the most of it. Then they could also visit one or two ruins, doing something a little historical, in addition to purely physical pleasures. They were growing excited by the prospect of taking a week off and getting away from the interruptions of the village.

Louisa was also excited about trying out her new digital camera. Martin would be an interesting subject, when she had a little more time to study him, away from the daily pressures of their existence in Portwenn. This was going to be a lot of fun, she thought. She kissed Martin and said, "Thank you for suggesting this vacation Martin. I'm going to have fun picking out some swimsuits."

Martin coughed and said, "You know, Louisa, in Greece, there are places where anything goes. You can go topless, and it's not a big deal. Or so I've read. While one would have to be careful to apply plenty of sunscreen, I understand bathing in the sea sans clothing is quite liberating."

"Martin, you're a dark horse, aren't you? Are you serious? What makes you think I'd take my clothes off at a public beach?" Louisa smiled as she said it. "On the other hand, if no one knows us, it might be fun. But turn about is fair play: if I'm taking off my top, you're taking clothes off too. Can we go totally nude?"

"I have heard that there are secluded beaches where we can do what we want," Martin said. "It's funny. I see people's naked bodies or body parts all the time, and I don't find them at all interesting other than as clinical subjects. But I love looking at you with no clothes on. You're just so gorgeous. You are the only one I want to see that way."

"I feel the same way. I guess we are matched in that regard," said Louisa in response. "I love looking at your body, I love touching your body and being touched by you. It's kind of an automatic response going on. I must say, I don't mind a bit. I reserve the right to not go nude … not sure that's in my comfort zone at all. I'm actually surprised that you would suggest it, but in keeping an open mind, I'll consider it."

"Funny what can happen when we start talking about things, isn't it?" She thought to herself. "Suddenly we go from simple emails to vacations when we're discussing taking our clothes off in public. It's disorienting, but kind of fun."

"She's amazing. I'm certainly lucky that she's chosen to be with me," Martin thought at the same time to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Own nothing, Buffalo Pictures owns Doc Martin. Merely playing around with these characters for a short while. Kind of an alternate universe version of Season 3 events … these move along more easily and playfully than the ones which actually unfolded in the series.

**Modern Communication**

Chapter Five

Ok, I think we all know they're not really headed to a nude bathing beach, however much they might fantasize about it. But this is what people do when they're trying ideas on for size; they talk amongst themselves. Talking is the virtual equivalent of test driving? Maybe so, although to someone who rarely engages in trivial conversation, it might take on more importance than for others who do talk all the time.

Louisa was intrigued at the thought of taking a vacation to someplace warm with Martin. Moreover, the thought of him being out of a suit in any way, shape or form was positively thrilling. While she liked his formality in certain areas, she also enjoyed violating that formality from time to time. It added to her sense of intimacy with Martin, since she was relatively sure he didn't engage in less than fully clothed engagements with anyone other than her. But enough future fantasy, she had a problem today which required immediate attention. Hopping onto email, she popped one off to Martin.

Louisa: Are you handy with home repairs? I'm in need of male attention to a couple of small in-home projects for which I'm not skilled enough to tackle with any confidence.

Martin: I am a male as you once observed, so I'm going to say yes, I'll offer to help. I think a former vascular surgeon can easily complete a simple home repair project. What precisely is the magnitude of this project? Will I require my toolkit?

Louisa: Well, I leave it to you to determine, but I think you will need some specialized tools … drills, screwdrivers, etc. My shower head is leaking, and I think the handle just needs something … a bit of rewrapping with some plumbers tape, perhaps ensuring a tighter fit into the wall, and all that kind of thing. It may involve you removing your jacket (and possibly your shirt) so you don't get all wet, in the event it gushes a bit of water. Also, I wanted a new towel rack installed and a couple of other things in the lavatory. Drilling may have to go through the tile for a proper installation. Is this the sort of thing you would take on, or should I just hire someone? Just trying to make the whole thing more appealing for when I have visitors sharing my private space there, making sure they feel welcomed with plenty of room for their personal items, etc.

Martin: Well, that sounds manageable. I suppose it couldn't hurt for me to take a look. As you pointed out, I am a man, so naturally, I like to be consulted on these types of projects. Should I take this project on, what kind of payment can I expect for my labors?

Louisa: I was hoping you'd accept gratuitous personal favors of your choice in repayment, but barring that, I can offer sustenance and/or a comfy place to sleep? Are any of those acceptable?

Martin: I will accept your first offer of payment in kind as you suggest. Glad the barter system hasn't died here in Cornwall. The secondary and tertiary suggestions are contingency only … but I'll keep them in mind. Now, one other question: if I take my shirt off, I'm guessing I will receive more payment because it is the equivalent of a floorshow at a private club? Also, I think we need to clarify what is meant by personal favors, or are the terms completely up to me?

Louisa: I know you would never take unreasonable advantage of a woman in need of assistance … even though I wish you would try. So I'm going to go out on a limb and say, whatever personal favors you request as payment, I will be happy to perform. As you say, the barter system is not dead here in the hinterland … perhaps our trading system can be finely tuned to meet other needs as well? We could write up our mutually beneficial results for the Financial Times as a thought piece? Hm? But that's getting ahead of myself. I'd like an actual result, with actual bartering, before I go about writing an article on the satisfaction of all participants.

"She certainly is fun. Financial Times … I don't think so. But I do like the thought of her asking for my help for something personal," thought Martin to himself. "Now, what to ask her for in payment for whatever silly home repairs I'll perform?" Martin's imagination was going in some areas which were not that far different from his nighttime fantasies involving Louisa. Martin was kind of a one-subject fantasy creator … although in his fantasies, the subject was tested in multiple positions, varying stages of undress, conducting a variety of activities with him. The idea that his fantasy life and his real life were converging was stimulating all by itself.

"I think I'll ask him to be really creative and ask for something outrageous, which I will totally do" Louisa said out loud to no one in particular. "He's starting to loosen up … can't believe I suggested he take off his shirt … I've become completely transparent." She smiled to herself. "Not that there's anything wrong with that …"


	6. Chapter 6

Own nothing, Buffalo Pictures owns Doc Martin. Merely playing around with these characters for a short while. Kind of an alternate universe version of Season 3 events … these move along more easily and playfully than the ones which actually unfolded in the series.

**Modern Communication**

Chapter Six

Louisa invited Martin to take a cooking class with her. She figured since they shared an interest in cooking, learning a little more about the physics of cooking, or how to use their equipment a little better, could be a good shared experience. They each enjoyed learning new things; this could prove fortuitous, especially since they would likely have to create more opportunities to practice and test their new knowledge.

The class to which she invited him was for Korean cooking. After all, she reasoned, the Buddha in his office was a giveaway that he sort of liked Asia … Korean cooking seemed more exotic than Chinese. A local man had married a Korean woman he had met abroad. She taught many people how to take advantage of the local produce, and with a few ingredients, make the healthy meals truly exotic and interesting, without being overbearing.

Martin, of course, brought an apron to wear over his suit. Preserving his attire was a good thought, although in so many instances, quite difficult. Louisa would have preferred to see him roll up his sleeves and take off his coat ... but that would have to be saved for some other activity.

Korean food is usually served with numerous little salads and side dishes to accompany the main presentations of beef or fish. They watched and listened as the teacher, Mrs. Blake, described proper preparation techniques, the dressings, etc., which provided such flavorful foods. Martin was interested in the marinade for the bulgoki, the thinly sliced, grilled beef for which Koreans are famous. After hearing the recipe, and tasting it, he realized how simple and elegant the whole thing was. He could use a similar marinade on numerous dishes, producing slightly different results.

Louisa was glad her idea allowed them to spend more time together. She loved pouring a glass of wine, and companionably working with Martin to prepare food. It allowed them a closeness that they didn't necessarily have otherwise. Since neither of them were experts on this type of food preparation, they could confer with each other without it turning into a giant ordeal … why hadn't they thought of this sooner?

Cooking and eating with chopsticks offered a whole range of learning to properly use the implements. Martin had natural dexterity, having been a surgeon. Eating using two sticks didn't seem necessarily a worthy endeavor, but since they were trying for authenticity, they attempted to use them. Martin assisted Louisa, which involved him wrapping himself around her, as he assumed the teaching position. It wasn't for sure that she really needed such remedial training, but that obviously had its own benefits.

Of course, after their dinners were completed (all at early hours to satisfy Martin's preference for reducing indigestion), they had long evening hours to fill together. As they began to spend more time together, sometimes they had individual projects which they would do in the same room (studying, grading papers, reading medical journals), sometimes they conspired on a joint project.

Louisa had been thinking about supplementing basic hygiene training into the health curriculum in her school. Martin had often alluded to the village's deplorable ability to spread disease through unhygienic practices … here was an opportunity for him to put his words into practice: teaching children some of the basics (regular hand washing, not touching one's mouth, nose or eyes without first washing hands, not sticking foreign objects into one's mouth, being respectful of each other's personal space, etc.). Louisa decided that if they made a game of it, the practices had more chance of adoption by the children. The idea of Martin playing these things as a game was funny, but it also made him part of the solution and part of the community.

Pauline could be counted on to assist, and she did. The children didn't really want any firsthand knowledge of how needles were used in her phlebotomy clinic, but she too understood that basic hygiene would be a good lesson for these children to learn. Someday, she would likely have children in this school, possibly this type of class.

When encouraged to ask questions, the children were not shy:

"Doc Martin, what's the worst thing that will happen if I don't wash my hands?" asked one boy who looked as if he never washed his hands.

"Germs will spread like the plague," said Martin in an imposing voice.

"What's the plague?" asked the same boy as a follow up.

"The plague was disease spread by fleas on rats from unwashed person to unwashed person and it was particularly deadly here in England," explained Martin. "It killed thousands of people quickly because of their dreadful lack of personal cleanliness, among other things."

"That would never happen here. At home, we take baths at least once a week, whether we need it or not. It's like a family rule," said one enterprising boy who looked like he could use a bath or two right now.

"A bath once a week is not enough to remove all the germs and bacteria which are probably living on your bodies right now," said Martin. "To say nothing of the germs that you pick up from public places, each other, local animals like unwashed dogs or cats, or even playing down at the water's edge … you must set up an appropriate program to keep yourselves from the worst kinds of contagion and disease."

"And that's enough information sharing for today's lesson," said Louisa, cutting short the lesson before the kids were instigated to panic. "Let's thank Dr. Ellingham for sharing why we need to have more washing up. Thank you Dr. Ellingham."

"Thank you, Doc Martin," said the children in an uncoordinated chorus.

Martin shook his head. The thought that these children were going home to parents who didn't require regular bathing and washing up routines was frightening for a GP, although it would keep him in business for years. He did recognize most of the children as patients of his … hopefully his messages of washing up would have some effect. He wasn't overly optimistic.

On the positive side, he enjoyed watching Louisa interact with the kids. She was friendly and engaging, and the children obviously felt really comfortable around her. Martin appreciated her trying to improve their lives. She would make a wonderful mother herself, someday, he thought. He wished he had had a teacher or two like her when he was a student. He'd regarded teachers as authority figures, not as people really, in whom he could confide. He didn't really understand how she did straddled those roles, but she seemed to do it effortlessly.

He also really liked hearing her best head mistress voice as she issued instructions. He could feel himself responding when she gave a command … even though the commands were not meant for him. But he could recognize the authority in her voice, and something within him wanted to respond, or submit to punishment in the case of glaring insubordination on his part, he thought to himself with a hint of smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Own nothing, Buffalo Pictures owns Doc Martin. Merely playing around with these characters for a short while. Kind of an alternate universe version of Season 3 events … these move along more easily and playfully than the ones which actually unfolded in the series.

**Modern Communication**

Chapter Seven

"Martin, I would like your help with something. You don't have to say yes, but think about it, would you?" asked Louisa.

"Well, I'll try and be open minded, since, as you know, that's really a personal trait in which I take some pride," Martin responded.

Laughing, Louisa nodded. "Next week is the annual Portwenn Summer Festival. I'm doing a couple of programs with different kids' groups and I had a thought about something you could do to help us. No, I'm not asking you to participate in the normal sense. That's not really your style. But it did occur to me that you should be more involved in our community gatherings. Since you're not really a joiner, maybe you could shoot some video of the kids' programs and me, and I could edit them for use on our school and the community websites. You have used a video camera, right?" she asked.

"I have used video cameras in the operating theatre, not so much since I've been here," Martin said. "And in the past, I was more the subject of the video than the cameraman. I do have some experience editing video, tightening up the timing, writing the script for the voiceover, stuff like that. I think I would need to practice a bit, because you don't want to lose the opportunity to have good material wasted. What message exactly are you trying to communicate through having material on the website?"

"So you're not saying no? Wow, thank you for considering it. Message? I want to convey a sense of how much fun this community is, how much we have to offer, you know, the usual things," Louisa informed him. "I'm not so sure about you being the editor, since fun isn't really your thing."

"I could learn. People have to start somewhere, right?" Martin commented. "Plus, I like the idea of practicing on you first this week, to see if I've got the right skills. Do you have a camera, or do I need to supply my own? And what kind of editing software have you got? In the past, I've let that up to others. Maybe I need to acquire my own equipment?"

The thought of a new project, with new skills and equipment intrigued Martin. Also, the thought of videoing Louisa, and as importantly, editing the video on his computer … well the whole project was looking quite interesting. Much more so than a new clock project. Let's face it, he could always go back to the clocks at some point in the future. Meanwhile, this would involve several of his new favorite activities: watching Louisa in public and not being chastised for it, working with her, having her on video in private at home … this was brilliant. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Louisa smiled just thinking about her plan to involve Martin in more of the community goings-on. This had many qualities that could be good. Martin could participate in a meaningful way in the community, without having to engage (which is where things usually got sticky). He could watch her (yes, she knew how much he enjoyed that activity). She could get some low-cost video to use on the websites. She figured even if he wasn't brilliant at it today, Martin was a good student, and he would figure out what needed to be done, and do it. It really was a brilliant solution.

"The school has a camera, but it's kind of old. The new cameras have better, faster connections for downloading digitally. Maybe we could look at the options and come up with a reasonable solution," she said. "I'd be willing to invest some money on new equipment, and editing software as well. Martin, I'm so pleased you're interested in this project. I think you'll be great. Shall we look online at what's available?"

Martin was already thinking about what he wanted. A camera which had the steadicam correction capability, easy controls for zooming in and out, one that had the ability to plug in a better mic (if necessary), and with good digital outs. Output format as a digital file would be best for uploading raw material into his computer for editing. Yes, this was going to be a fun project, he thought.

"You're right, let's look online," he agreed. "But we may want to head up to Truro and see what we can find in a shop, so we can get started right away. No time like the present."

"Wow, you're very eager. I think I may have hit on something here," exclaimed Louisa, glad that she had found a new project for Martin. He had never responded quite so enthusiastically to something before. This is going to be quite fun, Louisa thought to herself.

"Now, when you say 'test video,' what exactly do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well, I need to learn how to use the camera, how to position subjects, how close to shoot them, what kind of lighting is best, etc." Martin explained. "Also, how important is the noise or background noise and are we also capturing sound, because that adds a level of complication that also changes how you think about shooting, I'm guessing."

"I never thought of that," Louisa admitted. "I think our first efforts should focus on good video material, with voiceovers, so we can script exactly what we want, rather than leaving it up to chance whether we capture the best audio material. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Martin agreed. "Let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8

Own nothing, Buffalo Pictures owns Doc Martin. Merely playing around with these characters for a short while. Kind of an alternate universe version of Season 3 events … these move along more easily and playfully than the ones which actually unfolded in the series.

**Modern Communication**

Chapter Eight

To get started, Martin searched online for the best type of video camera, to meet the project's requirements, as well as his own. He figured that this could be a decent investment for multiple reasons, so wasn't against spending money to achieve all of his goals. Having the right tools, including the right camera, microphone (if required for additional audio), and software would help him produce a video of which Louisa would be proud. And pleasing Louisa was a personal goal of his.

The camera he ended up with was actually a professional camera, with lots of flexibility and capability. Lucky they were purchasing a camera now, because the improvements in the past five years were huge, as digitization had permanently altered the content producing universe. When he received it, he was amazed at its compact size, flexibility, and relative ease of use. Capturing raw footage was going to be much easier than he expected. The file sizes were large, but he bought redundant memory cards so that he would never be without plenty of storage media when he was shooting. He also bought an extra battery, in case the shoots were longer than the life of the basic battery life. He already had a tripod, for stationary shoots. For the original project, since it was outside, he determined he would not need additional lighting. The camera's automatic settings worked exceptionally well, even in artificially lighted areas.

He decided to shoot some background shots, which could be used as cutaways or other material with his final subject. The town was so picturesque that it simply cried out for visual capture. As he began looking at the town with a new vision, he realized what an absolutely beautiful spot it was. The town center, from multiple angles, was quaint and vibrant. The tourists walking about all over gave it additional life. The scenery from the cliff walks on both sides of the town. The Cornish village really looked phenomenal on film, as he realized. As he uploaded the material he shot into his computer, he realized that Louisa's little project was providing him new insight into the beauty of his adopted home.

Next, Martin decided that he needed practice shooting footage of live subjects. He decided to attend several local football matches, in order to practice tracking and shooting action shots, as well as zooming in and out, to create motion. At first, he was hopeless, missing the shots, swearing under his breath (but which was caught on tape), and zooming around wildly. Gradually, he got the hang of it. He realized that thinking about where the action was going, and moving the camera more deliberately or zooming in and out, allowed him to move gracefully from shot to shot.

Martin also wanted to practice doing shots of Louisa. He knew how much he enjoyed looking at her, especially when he didn't think she was looking at him. Using this camera was practically a license to concentrate on the one subject he never got tired of … Louisa. He wanted to determine what were the best angles for capturing her on film. It turns out that she really didn't have too many bad angles. In fact, she looked good from any number of positions. Her natural beauty and energy shone through, even more than he realized.

As he reviewed random footage that he shot of her, coming out of a shop, looking at something in a window, beckoning him to ask him a question, looking into the camera and cracking wise on him … he was struck by how much better she looked and sounded than anyone else. Yes, this was turning into a fun project for him.

After reviewing all the footage he had, Martin realized that the craft of delivering a good message from video was all about great images and excellent timing. He studied some ads on the television to understand how to quickly deliver a message. He thought about compact message delivery … he also checked out youtube and a few other places on the internet. He realized that while the quality of stuff found on youtube was quite mixed, the basic concept of not losing an audience through having material be too long or meandering worked no matter the quality of what you were offering.

Content, universal themes, crisp delivery, erring on the side of being shorter, rather than longer, etc., were all keys to producing compelling videos. After all, he wasn't producing art, he was helping deliver Louisa's message on the school or community websites. Right?

So what was the message again? Portwenn is a lively, close-knit community, with lots of community spirit and fun, in an absolutely gorgeous setting. Dialing it back to the personal for his practice video, what was his message? Louisa is a lively, beautiful, interesting woman who has lots of energy and passion for everything she does. He set about making sure he had the right footage to edit into the videos he wanted to produce.


End file.
